In order to attach a lid closing an opening to a base member including the opening openably and closably, the hinge structure is sometimes used. For example, in Patent Document 1, in order to attach a glove box to an instrument panel openably and closably, there is provided a support shaft in the instrument panel, and there is provided a cylindrical portion (a bearing portion) axially supported by the support shaft in the glove box. In the hinge structure, the cylindrical portion is formed in a C shape including a slit extending in a longitudinal direction. The cylindrical portion elastically deforms in a direction of opening the slit, and can receive the support shaft from a radial direction thereof. Thereby, the glove box and the instrument panel can be assembled by an operation of pushing the glove box to an instrument panel side, so that an assembly work becomes easier.
Also, the hinge structure according to Patent Document 2 includes a pair of support shafts provided coaxially to each other and disposed such that end portions face each other through a predetermined gap; a pair of U-shaped grooves (bearing portions) respectively receiving each support shaft; and a locking piece disposed between the pair of U-shaped grooves, passing through between the pair of support shafts to lock end edges of both support shafts, and having flexibility. When each support shaft is inserted into each U-shaped groove, at least one of each support shaft or the locking piece elastically deforms, and the locking piece passes through between the support shafts. When each support shaft is disposed at a predetermined position of each U-shaped groove, the locking piece returns to an initial shape by an elastic force to lock each support shaft. The locking piece locks each support shaft, so that each support shaft is maintained within the U-shaped groove. As with the hinge structure according to the Patent Document 1, the hinge structure according to the Patent Document 2 can also receive the support shaft in the U-shaped groove from the radial direction thereof so as to have excellent assembly workability.